


The Salted Circle

by TheGreyMage14



Category: D.Gray-man, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Eden is weak for pretty girls, Everyone has a crush on Allen, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Hauntings, Magic, Modern Setting, Multi, OC Focused, Polyamory, Psychic Abilities, Vampires, Very OC heavy, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches, established poly relationship, marik is only mentioned, more tags will be added, small shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreyMage14/pseuds/TheGreyMage14
Summary: The Salted Circle was a small shop on the corner of Grey Street and Mater Avenue. It happened to be situated right on the edge of a magical hot-spot that bordered the human world. To the right, a bookstore run by twin vampires. To the left, a human bakery with the best chocolate croissants for miles.It was certainly never boring.





	1. Chapter 1

Eden didn’t lift her head when the little bell above the door rang. She was a bit preoccupied with flipping through some witchy magazine. “Welcome to The Salted Circle, let me know if you need anything.”

“You know, that kind of reaction is probably why we don't have many customers.”

Eden rolled her eyes before looking up as her twin entered the store. Despite being twins, they were fairly easy to tell apart. Eden had olive green eyes and had her curly blonde hair cut short, an inch below her ears. Lindell’s eyes were a stormy blue, and though she had the same type of hair as Eden, it was much longer, usually in a single braid, reaching down to the middle of her back. 

“Yes but we have great repeats.” Eden replied without batting an eye. 

“Yeah but some new people now and then wouldn't be so bad…”

“We’re doing fine.” Eden said. “Speaking of doing fine, how is he?”

“Allen? He's better today.” Lindell said, shrugging off her jacket. She headed towards the back. “He’s gonna stay with Lavi most of the day and then duck in here later. Cross is out of town again, and Al can’t stay by himself with this thing tailing him.”

Eden just nodded to herself. “Sounds like a plan. That spirit he keeps seeing is a real piece of shit.” 

“I know right? I almost wish I could see it better and tell it to fuck off.”

“Awwwww, are you gonna save your boyfriend?”

Lindell grinned. “You bet your broomstick I am. He just doesn't know it yet.” She disappeared through a door in the back to hang up her coat. “Did we get the new shipment yet?” 

Eden turned a page in the magazine. “Noooope~ It’s late again. And did you really just say 'you bet your broomstick'?" 

Lindell’s reply was interrupted by the bell above the door. 

“Hello, welcome to the Salted Circle.” came Eden’s automatic reply. “Let me know if you need anything.” 

After a few moments without a response, Eden looked up to see who the customer was. 

She was a very pretty girl of obvious Asian descent, and the blonde witch could feel a blush creeping up her neck. She was looking around at the different crystals on display near the front window. Her heels clicked with each step she took on the worn hardwood floors, and her straight green-tinted black hair swayed as she moved. 

What Eden found most interesting however, was that she was definitely, 100% human. 

The shop was situated right at the edge of the human and magical worlds, so it wasn't _that_ uncommon to have a human walk in. Those that did however, were never just browsing; they always had a very specific purpose in mind. 

Eden closed the magazine and moved away from her counter. “Anything I can help you with?”

The girl turned, her eyes like bright amethysts. “Oh um...yes I think so.” she said. 

Eden hoped she didn’t look as starstruck as she felt. _This girl was absolutely gorgeous_ … 

And Eden had always been weak when it came to pretty girls. She put on her best professional face and smiled. “A-anything in particular?” 

Curse her stuttering.

“Well um...it sounds silly but I think my house is haunted.” 

The witch gave her a sympathetic smile. “I think...what you’re looking for is a medium or a psychic, which I am neither.” 

Ah, much better. 

“Well I heard that some stones were good for protection.” 

“True.” Eden said, spinning on her heel and heading to her left. As much as she wanted to continue looking at those stunning purple eyes, it would probably be better if she didn’t. She was obvious enough as it was. “There are multiple ways you can arm yourself against the supernatural. Stones, sigils, smoke cleansing, all that fun stuff. What’s your name?”

“Lenalee Lee.” she replied. “I read online that smudging works.” 

Eden opened a drawer behind the counter to get some keys. “It does, but that’s something else entirely. It’s a Native American ritual that involves a lot more than just smoke. What would work best for you is just plain old smoke cleansing.” 

“Oh I see.” Lenalee said, walking closer. “What would I use?” 

“Anything really.” the witch said as Lindell appeared from the back. “Don’t stick to things that just smell nice; you want it to be thick and smelly to drive out whatever the hell is there.” 

The pretty human nodded. “That makes sense.” 

Lindell slid up to the front. “And afterwards you can use something that smells nicer, like incense. Hi, I’m Lindell.” she said with a smile. “You’ve met my twin, Eden.” 

“I’m Lenalee.” came the pleasant reply. “Thanks for your help, I appreciate it.” 

“No problem!”

“Lindell,” Eden asked. “Have we put out the newest obsidian stones yet?” 

“No, they’re still in the back. I’ll get them.” 

Lenalee smiled as the younger twin disappeared. “I really do appreciate you two helping me.” 

Eden grinned. “It is my absolute pleasure Miss Lee.” 

She chuckled. “Lenalee is fine.” 

“Alright then Lenalee.” the witch would never admit aloud how she loved the way her name sounded, how it just rolled off her tongue like an ancient love spell. 

“Do you know of any psychics who could help too?” the girl asked. “I just want to be sure that it’s gone. My brother is a scientist and works primarily with robotics, so it’s been quite...difficult.” 

“I can imagine.” Eden replied. “I do know some, but it might be awhile until they get back to me.” Allen would have been the most perfect and obvious choice, but he was currently dealing with his own crap. Eden couldn’t just sign him up for something like this, especially when he wasn’t even present. 

“Oh I see.” Lenalee said. 

Eden cleared her throat a little. “Alright so...for the smoke cleansing, I would go with birch. It’s good for ridding a space of negativity.” she took a small clear bag with “Birch” labeled on it of a few wooden sticks in varying lengths – most of them being around five inches long – and handed it to Lenalee. “Don’t quite set it on fire, but enough that it starts smoking. When that happens, walk through your home, be sure to get every corner, every closet, and tell this thing that it is not welcome. Don't be afraid to yell at it, and while I wouldn't exactly recommend going the 'Zak Bagans' route, you need to make yourself clear that it is _not welcome_.”

Lenalee nodded and took the bag. She looked over as Lindell returned with a cardboard box. 

“Here’s the obsidian.” Lindell announced, placing the box on the counter. “They’re really nice palm stones, so you can put it in your pocket or purse.”

Eden blinked. “I mean...you’re right but you can literally do that with any rock.” 

“I dunno, I just really like palm stones.” Lindell shrugged. “And Allen’s gonna be here any minute now.” 

Eden opened the box and unwrapped a stone from the bubble wrap. She handed the smooth, glass-like black stone over to the Chinese girl. “Here you are. That should be good to start off with, come back if you need any more help.” 

Lenalee smiled and opened her purse. The look on her face was rather sly. “Only if I need any more help?” 

Eden blushed at the implications of that statement. “...No?”

Lindell rolled her eyes. “Right well, you two can hit it off, I’m gonna go outside and wait for Al.” she explained as she trotted away from the other two girls. 

The older witch fiddled with her skirt. “I-I mean...sure you can come back...even if you don’t need help. But we’ll still help if you do of course! That’s what we do here! Help.” She wasn’t sure if that last part was a statement or a plea.

Lenalee laughed, and it was music to Eden’s ears.


	2. Chapter 2

The Salted Circle was a small shop on the corner of Grey Street and Mater Avenue. It was in the older district, with most of the buildings having been erected during the early 1900’s. The building was a dark brown, and had large windows on both sides, with a wooden door that was slightly off-center. There was a worn wooden sign hanging outside above the door that could be read from the side. In old, sprawling silver letters it read “The Salted Circle”. The displays in the windows changed monthly, but they always had an eerie feel. The second floor of the building had a small balcony, where the sisters lived. A small clothesline strung across it always had different kinds of drying herbs. On the left of the shop was a little cafe that specialized in chocolate croissants, run by a quiet man named Howard Link. On the right side was a bookstore, with a good friend of Lindell’s running it with his brother. 

They were quite literally right on the edge of the border between the human world and the magical world. With this meant some...colorful characters. 

“ _For the absolute last time_ ,” Eden snarled, her famous temper coming out to play. “We don’t carry unicorn horns!!” 

The customer, a nasty looking witch with long greasy pink hair and beady little eyes scoffed. “And why the hell not?!” she yelled, crossing her arms over her chest. “What kind of establishment doesn’t sell unicorn horns?!” 

“This one!” Eden yelled back. “Because I don’t feel like going after one! I’ve told you before, this is a predominantly grey magic shop, if you want something like that, _go find one that sells dark magic components_!!”

The other witch huffed and spun around. “Fine! I’ll leave and I’ll tell my whole coven about this! You’ll never get any business from us!” 

Eden threw her hands up. “Thank _fucking Ra because I would love to not deal with you people_!!” 

The door slammed, signaling that the stuck up witch had left.

Eden sighed in aggravation and let her head fall to the wooden counter. It was around ten in the morning, and already she had dealt with an entitled witch, a highly irritated elf who was looking for the newest subscription of _Enchantment Weekly_ , (which The Salted Circle didn’t carry, what with the shop being so close to the human world; the moving pictures could cause quite the stir), an aggravated werewolf who bought nearly the entire supply of valerian (trouble sleeping they said, with it being so close to a full moon) and a few other creatures that really weren’t worth mentioning. Eden’s only saving grace was that it was a cloudy, dreary day that promised rain later. 

“So I could hear you screaming from next door.” 

And there was a second saving grace. 

Eden looked up to see Ryou Edeson, the owner of the bookstore The Crimson Quill, to the right of the shop. He was a very kind man, with shining green eyes like new spring leaves and long hair as white as bleached bone. His skin was nearly the same shade as his hair, but being a vampire did that sort of thing. 

In one hand he held his trusty umbrella, and in the other he had a pastry from Link’s cafe. It looked to be a raspberry danish.

Eden grinned. “Ryou you are a blessing.” 

Ryou chuckled and set the pastry down. “Really Eden, this is a new record. It’s only 10:20 in the morning and you’re already chasing customers out.” 

“I did not chase her out, she left of her own volition.” Eden replied. “Want tea? I’ll make some.” 

The vampire titled his head. “I suppose I can leave Bakura in charge for awhile...sure, I would love some.” 

Eden disappeared briefly in the back before returning with two steaming mugs. “Green?” 

“As always. Are you sure you aren’t psychic?” Ryou asked with a grin as he took one of the mugs.

“Not nearly enough. Besides, I think I know you well enough by now to not even need to be psychic.” Eden replied. She then made a face. “…To not even need to be…no yeah that’s right. Ugh, tongue twisters. So how’s your business?” 

“It’s been fine.” Ryou sipped his tea with a smile. “A little slow, but it seems most bookstores are like that these days, even the human ones. Now they’ve all got little coffee shops and cafes inside to try and increase business.” 

“Ryou, when was the last time you were in a human bookstore?” 

The vampire smiled, his two fangs poking out slightly from under his upper lip. “Ah, that information does not come from me, but Marik.” 

Ah, the elusive Egyptian sorcerer. “And how is Mr. Ishtar?” She nabbed the pastry and took a bite. Ugh Link’s baked goods were _just to die for_. She would probably have to stop by later and grab another. 

“The usual.” he said. “He’s been traveling a lot on Atem’s request, but he’s back for awhile, holed up in Bakura’s room again.” At this, his eye twitched a little. “They’re ah...quite busy at night, so Marik tends to sleep during the day.” 

Eden snorted into her tea.

“Yes yes, it’s all so funny to you.” Ryou huffed, taking another sip. “You don’t have to hear it all night.” 

“True, I don’t.” the witch grinned. “...But it’s still funny.” 

Ryou rolled his vibrant green eyes. “Anyways, I’m glad to see you didn’t hex anyone.” 

“I was about to. She wanted unicorn horns.” She screwed her face up and did a horrible impression of the other witch, complete with a wrist flick. “She comes in here all huffy and was like, _‘Where are the unicorn horns? I need unicorn horns. What sort of shop doesn’t have unicorn horns? I’m entitled. I’m in a coven. Blah blah blah BLAH.’_ ”

Ryou raised a white brow. “Aren’t those mostly on the black market?”

“Mhm.” 

The vampire sighed. “...If people are asking about items like that...it might be starting up again.” 

Eden shuddered involuntarily. 

“Or it might not be...but keep an eye out, would you?” Ryou asked, downing the rest of his tea. “I’ll mention it to Atem, but I don’t want anyone to jump to conclusions…” 

“Right, I hear you.” Eden said. 

~~~

Eden snarled, slamming her fists on the wooden table and almost knocking her glass over. “Hex the bastard!!!”

Lindell rolled her eyes. “You can’t hex everyone who gets on your nerves.” 

“ _Watch me_.” 

“Eden no.” 

“You said that guy thought you were a prostitute!” 

Lindell picked up a chicken tender. “I mean, I did have two guys hanging off my arms at the time...and Lavi tends to flirt whenever and wherever he wants…” 

Allen sighed. “He’s an absolute menace, I assure you.” He then sipped at his soda through a straw. 

There was a beat of blessed silence. 

But silences never lasted very long at The Salted Circle...

“...I still say you should hex him.” The older witch mumbled quickly. 

“Eden I don’t even know him!” Lindell cried in exasperation. “So then I can’t do anything. Besides, I’m sure something will come and bite him in the ass later.” 

The three of them were seated at the four-person rickety table in the upstairs apartment that served as a dining table. The fourth spot was occupied by a plate of chicken tenders and a pot of rice and veggies. 

Eden sighed, stabbing into her own chicken tender with a fork. “I guess so…” she glanced at the clock behind her. “I’m gonna go make sure I locked the shop door, I’ll be back.”

Allen just smiled and waved as he took three more tenders. 

~~~

The street outside was mostly dark except for the street light on the corner. Eden made sure the doors were locked and bolted shut, and the lights were off. She was about to head back up the stairs when a sound from outside startled her and she turned around. 

A good ten feet outside the shop, almost right in the middle of the street, was a hulking figure. It was facing down the street, giving the witch a view of its profile. Eden could hear its heavy breathing from where she stood - or was that growling? It was hard to tell, but she had a good idea of what - or rather, who it was. 

Eden turned back to the stairs as the creature shuffled through the street, never venturing far from the shop. “Lindell! Tell your boyfriend to scram!” 

“Pardon?” came Allen’s slightly offended tone.

“Not him, the one outside the shop!” 

There was a beat of silence before Lindell spoke. “...Lavi’s outside?” 

Eden sighed in aggravation. “Not him, the other one!”

“I’ve only got two!” 

“Dark hair, howls at the moon!” 

“Oh...I guess it is a full moon tonight, but Kanda is not my boyfriend.” Lindell responded, coming to stand at the top of the stairs. She leaned an arm on the railing. “He only hangs around us cause he wants to get in Allen’s pants.” 

Allen choked on something.

“Everyone wants to get in Allen’s pants.” was Eden’s dry response as the aforementioned psychic began a coughing fit. 

“...I mean, you’re definitely right…” Lindell looked over at Allen, who was still at the table. “Don’t give me that face! You’re gorgeous and everyone knows it.”

There was a whine from upstairs. 

Eden rolled her eyes and glanced out the front store windows. Kanda was nowhere in sight, presumably having run off down the street. This thing had happened many times before, and there were plenty of awards around the shop, so Eden shrugged to herself and went back upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Yes, I gave Ryou and Bakura a different last name, just to clear up any confusion. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! I'm very excited to post this story, it is near and dear to me. Feel free to leave a comment or kudos, it'll really motivate me to write more!


End file.
